sanskfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rise of Aerona Arc
This arc is about Amy's sister, Aerona, who arrives at Angel Island to seek the Master Emerald. She has several subordinates, and she plans to use the Master Emerald to power a weapon that her planet's military can use. The Sonic Team attempt to protect the Master Emerald from Aerona and her team, and some of Amy's past is revealed. Plot On the outskirts of Angel Island, a ship is landing in some grass. The ship's door opens, and a pink hedgehog with long spines steps out. She talks with another hedgehog who she calls "Raiha" (aka "Thundermaster"). She tells her to go find the master emerald, and use Psi-Borg to fight anyone who gets in her way. Raiha obeys this order, and goes back into the ship. She enters a lab, and opens a large capsule. A robotic fox with red eyes steps out, and Raiha tells it to follow her. It obeys, and they go to find the master emerald. Meanwhile, Knuckles is sitting in front of the master emerald, reading a book. Sonic comes over to talk to him, and they discuss the dark portal above Angel Island. Sonic says that Tails had informed the people of the island to stay away from the portal. Suddenly, the robotic fox from earlier appears in front of Sonic and Knuckles. They immediately put their guard up, ready to protect the master emerald. The robot activates one of it's abilities -- a high-pitched noise that makes Sonic and Knuckles cover their ears and become unconscious. Raiha steps out, and walks up to the master emerald. She picks it up, and orders Psi-Borg to follow her to the ship. Amy comes over to the shrine, looking for Sonic. She finds both Sonic and Knuckles unconscious. She quickly wakes them up, and takes them back to the mansion. Knuckles tells her that a female hedgehog and a robotic fox stole the master emerald. Sonic wants to go after them, so he assembles a four man team to find them. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy set out to look for the master emerald. Tails, using a tracker, is able to pinpoint the location of the enemy. They head towards the outskirts of Angel Island. Meanwhile, Raiha and Psi-Borg have arrived back at the ship. Raiha gives the female hedgehog from earlier the master emerald. The hedgehog says that with the master emerald, they can power their planet. Suddenly, the four man team arrives at the ship. When Amy sees the leader of the group, the female hedgehog, she seems surprised. She asks her what she is doing here, and why she is taking the master emerald. Sonic asks if Amy knows her, and Amy says that the female hedgehog is her sister, Aerona Rose. Everyone on the team is surprised by Amy's words. Amy asks Aerona why she is here and stealing the master emerald. Aerona says she needs it to power a weapon for her planet. Amy says she can't allow her to take it, and prepares to fight her. Aerona tells Raiha to close the ship door, and they begin to leave. They quickly get back into the ship, and begin to close the door. The four-man team quickly finds another way in, and sneaks onto the ship. Sonic asks Amy to tell her more about her sister. Amy says that they grew up on Mobius, with them both wanting to fight evil. However, Aerona wanted to join the military and fight against another planet that wasn't a real enemy, and was only being fought against for it's resources. Amy, on the other hand, wanted to fight against any threats to Mobius. Amy distanced herself from her sister after she joined the military, and thats when she met Sonic and joined his team. Now that Aerona has attacked Angel Island, Amy says she is going to have to fight and possibly kill Aerona. She hopes she can talk her into leaving peacefully, but if she can't, she'll have to kill her. Sonic asks what her powers are, and Amy replies that Aerona is a master a swordfighting. The four-man team begins to move through the ship, and eventually, Sonic decides that they should split up. They all go off in different directions. Meanwhile, Aerona is at the ship's control room, and she begins to lift off. The ship flies away from Angel Island. I another room, Tails has suddenly encountered the robotic fox, Psi-Borg. Tails fights a long battle with the android, with him losing. Just as Psi-Borg is about to deliver the killing blow, Tails punches through the android's chest. The robot blows up, with Tails jumping out of the way just in time. He falls unconscious from his injuries. On the other side of the ship, Sonic has encountered a member of Aerona's team named Stark. Stark tells Sonic that he cannot allow Sonic to pass, so Sonic begins to fight him. Stark throws shuriken at him, but Sonic dodges, and runs toward Stark. They have a short fight, exchanging punches and kicks, and finally, Sonic knocks Stark unconscious. He then runs away, looking for the control room. Meanwhile, Knuckles has encountered Raiha. Raiha is guarding the control room, and she tells Knuckles she cannot allow him to get through. They begin to fight, with Knuckles starting with his Electric Knuckle. Surprisingly, Raiha blocks it easily, and uses an electric kick. She tells Knuckles that she is able to use lightning, and she is called the Thundermaster. She was hired by Aerona for her special power. Knuckles has a long battle with her, and is eventually able to distract her enough to stab her with his Electric Knuckle. Raiha dies, and Knuckles tells Amy through a cell phone of the news. Amy, after hearing that he found the control room, rushes towards Knuckles position. Knuckles goes into the control room, only to be knocked unconscious by Aerona. When Amy arrives, she sees Knuckles on the ground, with Aerona standing over him. Amy tells her that she needs the master emerald to keep the island floating, and if she doesn't get it back soon, the island will fall. Aerona tells her that she needs the emerald to power a large weapon to help in her war. She tells Amy she is sorry, but she is going to have to fight her. Amy says that she'll have no choice but to defeat her. Amy turns into her super form, and begins an epic battle against Aerona. They both exchange punches and kicks, and they both fire lasers at each other. At first, it seems like Aerona is winning, but eventually, Amy is able to hit Aerona with her Fire Hammer, and smash her into the side of the ship. Aerona is able to put out the fire, but she severely burned. Aerona gets up slowly, and stands in front of the master emerald. Amy, having no choice, stabs Aerona in the stomach. Aerona falls to the ground. In her dieing breath, she tells Amy she is sorry. Amy is deeply saddened for what she had to do to her sister. As she begins to cry, Sonic arrives at the control room. He tries to comfort Amy by telling her that it'll be okay, and what she did was the only choice she had. Sonic takes the master emerald, and leaves with Amy and Knuckles. Amy thanks Sonic for his comforting words, and she begins hopes that one day, she will get to see her sister again. Sonic finds Tails, who is still unconscious, and carries him back to Angel Island. When they get back, they are all treated for their injuries. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Darkness Dimension, and dark silhouette is talking to a group of people. He tells them that it is time to move, and his revenge will be acheived soon. He vows to kill the Sonic Team for what they did to his father. The dark silhouette steps out into some light, revealing himself. The man shows a deep resemblance to Black Doom, only a little different. He says that he gathered all of these people for two things...the capture of the dark emerald, and the destruction of Angel Island.